


Crossing Lines, Bodies Crossing

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: What happened next... [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Dan and Ella are both feeling lost, but neither of them really want to talk about it.  So they do something else.  (Spoilers- it's sex.)Continuing on from S4E7, from the moment when they kiss in the lab.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Ella Lopez
Series: What happened next... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Crossing Lines, Bodies Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought as I'd already done one of Dan's off-screen romantic moments, why not make it a thing and do it again?  
> Also my beta, the lovely FluffyGlitterPantsDragon (thanks darling!) kept asking me if she thought they did it right there in the lab, and we got to theorising, and this is the result.  
> Depending on how season five develops, we might even get a trilogy.
> 
> (PS, in case you didn't spot it, the title is from the conversation they have at the beginning of S4E8.)

It's not as if Ella's given it much thought before. There was that time when she was super high, and he took her home, put her bed and slept on the couch. She might have tried something then, but she can't quite remember. She did remember waking up feeling like the world was ending, but someone had put her big soft Totoro by her pillow and somehow that let her know she would be okay. Then Dan was there with water and dry toast and painkillers, and he fed Margaret and sat through half a season of Farscape without asking too many questions.

They were good friends, but that was it. No crushing going on here. 

But she _is_ feeling lost. It's like a freak whirlwind came out of nowhere and blew her home away, and now she has no idea what to believe anymore. And sure, there's no faith without questions, but there are questions and then there are _questions,_ and right now she's so hurt and angry that it doesn't seem to matter. Her boundaries are buried in the wreckage. 

Dan looks so lost too. Like he knows he fucked up big time, but has no idea how to stop. He came here looking for help, or advice, but she's got nothing. She can barely hold her own shit together. Yeah, the drugs were a bad idea, and the morning after was a hard rock bottom, and she's trying to crawl back out of it, but she's not there yet. One look at the cross in her drawer was enough to tell her that. So maybe…

His hand is on the table, so close to hers, and it only takes a split second to decide. She stretches out her fingers.

It's subtle. There's still a chance for him to move away, a moment where she knows she can just pretend it was an accident. But then his finger brushes over her pinky, and it's _electric._

She looks down, and then up, and she knows he needs this as much as she does- just to act out, to do something, anything, just to escape for a little while. Their eyes meet, and there’s another question, unspoken, in those grey depths. She can’t say yes, not out loud, but it’s there hanging in the air between them, that need for connection. His lips move, but he can’t seem to get any words out either.

He leans in suddenly, a hand behind her neck pulling her in for a kiss, and it feels so damn good. There’s a slight hesitation, like he’s giving her the chance to push him away, but when she doesn’t he keeps going. Poor Dan, so messed up, so broken- she can't lead this, it has to be his decision or else she'll feel like she's taking advantage, and they're too good as friends for that. But then they’re wrapping their arms around each other, and his body is close and warm and solid, and his tongue is in her mouth taking her breath away, and he’s lifting her up onto the table so effortlessly, so strong, so hot that she can’t stop her legs from parting, inviting.

He pauses, and for a second she's worried she got it wrong and he's going to change his mind. And that's when she realises how badly she wants to do it. To have sex. With Dan. Right here in the lab.

It’s like he’s waiting for something. They look at each other again, and he touches her face, like he can’t believe it’s really her doing this. Or maybe he's apologising. Yeah, it’s weird. She can’t quite believe it either. Her hands trail down his shoulders, feeling hard muscle all the way. She wants to nod, to say please, to give him some reason to carry on, but she's scared that if either of them speaks it will break the spell. She said she didn't want to talk. So did he. So let's not talk.

She's holding her breath.

And then he's kissing her again, so hard this time that she's falling backward, but he's got her and he lowers her to lie on the table. His hands are all over her, his mouth is insistent and she's gasping. She curls her legs around his waist and finally gets enough air as his lips move over her cheek and down her neck.

She keeps breathing, trying to stay in control. His kisses feel so good, and she wants all of him, wants him to know how much she needs it, needs him. He's a friend, true, but this is something they can share, to help each other, to be here together, in this moment.

His hand is sliding up under her tee shirt. It feels so warm and large on her skin. Her back arches towards him and his lips find her mouth again as she tightens her legs around him, pulling his pelvis up against hers. Her hips curl involuntarily and she feels something. But that's not where he keeps his gun.

He jerks his own hips in response with a muffled grunt, and she squeezes his butt in encouragement. This is good. He feels so good reaching over her, pushing up between her legs, his hardness catching her in just the right place. They keep going like that, sweet, delicious cravings keeping them from slowing down. Thoughts and doubts and fears are chased away by this surge of passion that leaves no room for anything but the need to _feel._

It's getting hotter. When she opens her eyes again, his face is looking red. She grabs at his outer shirt and starts tugging it away, and he whimpers. This is so happening. He lets go of her long enough to ditch it, and then pulls her up to sitting again to get rid of her hoodie. Once it's gone, their lips find each other again, tongues dancing with agreed purpose. He has short sleeves on underneath, and _wow_ those arms! She takes the opportunity to slide her hands lower down his back and grab his ass to pull him tighter against her. It's a beautiful behind, tight and round and she squeezes it with delight. His hardness is almost bruising between her legs but she can't stop herself rubbing against it. He has one hand on the small of her back, and the other is back under her tee shirt, pushing it up so he can grab a handful of breast. She breaks the kiss as something catches and she gasps, a shiver running through her. It's a tiny release, a kind of pre-orgasm that just leaves her breathless and tender but wanting more. 

She lets her head fall onto his shoulder, panting, and reaches for the button on his jeans. Once she has them undone, it's her turn to pause, to give him a moment to object, to stop it if he wants to. He kisses up her neck until they're looking at each other again, and his head moves up and down once in the barest of nods. She shoves denim and underwear down in one go, setting him free. With one hand pulling him back into another kiss, she wraps her fingers around his length. He exhales against her mouth, eyes closing, and she strokes him, feeling how hard and thick he is.

That's when she notices the blinds are still open. That's okay. Everyone's gone home, right? And she can't exactly jump up to close them, because it would take too long and then they'd both have a minute to think about how wrong this would be.

This is so wrong.

But that just makes her want him more.

He opens her jeans and slides his hand inside, cupping her softly. Her hips betray her once again, tilting towards him. She's so wet, so ready.

She gets her feet back on the floor and pushes him back a couple of steps and down into her office chair. As much as she'd like to go for it right there on the table, trying to get out of these sneakers and these pants would take far too long. She gives his cock another stroke, just so he knows she still intends to do something with it, and quickly walks back over to the drawer. The cross is still there, but she avoids looking at it. She kinda wants to give it the middle finger. Maybe that's what she's doing with Dan- part of it anyway- another little act of rebellion. Lucifer would approve. 

There's a shiny box tucked behind the glitter and the jewellery, and she opens it to grab a condom she thought she'd never need, but kept there just in case. She leaves it on the desk next to him, as a silent offering. 

He takes it and puts it on.

She's wiggling out of her jeans, assessing the strength of the chair and calculating the best position. She's about to turn around and sit in his lap when he grabs her waist and plants his face between her legs. 

It's enough that she almost calls out to the Divinity she's currently avoiding. The words come out as a strangled moan. His fingers press into her ass cheeks and he sucks at her, rolling his tongue. For several minutes she's lost in it, carried on a wave of sheer bliss, but then she looks down at him.

He's staring right up at her, and there's so much pain in his eyes. She realises all at once that this is probably the first time he's done anything like this since Charlotte. It makes the whole thing even more wrong, but also sweeter, more important. He trusts her enough to let her be the first, and now she's keenly aware of the significance of that. She's not sure how to live up to it, except to be here for him, to let him take whatever he needs.

He goes to put a hand between her thighs but her jeans are too tight so he pushes them even further down, past her knees. It gives her a bit more leeway to open up a bit, and his finger finds its way in. She whimpers and trembles, it feels far too good. He adds a second, curling them, sliding slowly in and out, still sucking, and she closes her eyes and tries to stay quiet. She manages it for a while, but he keeps going, like he's determined and he's really good at it too. Soon biting her lip and clutching at his shoulders isn't enough and another quiet moan escapes her throat. Her body starts tightening and she wonders if he wants to make her come this way, because she thinks he can, but before she gets too close he backs away and withdraws his fingers. His breathing is heavy, hers is shallow. He looks down at his lap and back up at her face, and for a second she thinks he wants her to return the favour but he's already wearing the condom, and he's pulling gently at her hips.

She turns and lowers herself into him, guiding him in. They both inhale sharply, wordessly, and she shifts, adjusting to the wonderful sense of fullness. He slouches slightly for a better angle to move and she leans back against him, a little to one side so she can turn her head to kiss him. She can taste herself on his lips.

With strong hands on her hips, he takes her weight so he can thrust. He goes hard but slow, fighting his own urgency and it feels so right. There's something utterly perfect about this moment. She can feel the connection. It's not just their bodies- as delicious as that joining is- but it's a shared moment, a finding of another soul in the darkness and grasping each other for whatever kind of comfort they can get.

Their lips part and she manages to grab the arms of the chair for enough leverage so that he can let go. They're both moving now, tilting in unison and it's awkward but it works. With free hands, he goes back for her breast, shoving her shirt up to her armpits and freeing one from her bra. He groans as he fondles it, and teases her nipple with his thumb. She likes that a lot. 

His other hand reaches down, through nearly trimmed hair to find her clit, flicking and tapping before finally settling in a circling pattern that she knows is totally going to get her off soon. They're moving faster now, too, breath coming in ragged gasps. He's holding back for her, and she's getting closer and closer.

It's really hard to keep quiet. Her tiny moans turn into squeaks as her limbs tense, rising in pitch and frequency. Her whole body shudders when she comes, her back arching and her head thrown back over his shoulder. He slows a little, drawing it out, letting her enjoy the tiny shivers that follow. When she relaxes he starts pushing again, and it feels even more amazing in her sensitive depths. She has to bite her lip hard to keep from crying out.

Then there's a voice outside the room.

With quick cop reflexes Dan's arms are round her waist, and he's pulling her to the floor. They huddle there, silently waiting, still connected. She feels so small, and safe, and protected. The voice grows louder, and there’s footsteps passing by. Someone’s talking on their cell. Dan and Ella exchange a glance, and he looks so hungry. She runs her hands over the arms still tightly wrapped around her, feeling their hard strength. Somehow he’s managed to get his knees between hers, though her feet are pinned under them by the jeans around her ankles. They still hear the voice moving away as she reaches back to grab his ass. It feels even more amazing now that it’s bare. She encourages him to start moving again. It’s hushed, and after their near-discovery it takes him a minute to get going again, but she makes sure he knows that she still wants it. She holds onto a leg of the desk for balance and turns to kiss him again.

He moans into her mouth and picks up speed.

The floor is hard under her knees, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is the soft, urgent noises he’s making, and the way he’s moving inside her. As his thrusts get stronger she lets go of the desk and places her hands on the floor in front of her. His thanks come in the form of another happy groan and the quick slap of skin of skin. She relishes every second of his enjoyment, knowing it’s near the end.

Together. Just for now.

His voice dissolves into an incoherent stream of consonants; his rhythm falters and then comes to a halt, plunged deep inside. She feels his cock twitch and pulse as he comes with a final, strangled moan.

Still neither of them speak. There's no words for this moment. Something profound just happened, but she doesn't have any idea what it means.

He leans over her, still breathing hard, and places a quick kiss on her back. She reaches up to touch whatever part of him she can find, and ends up on his shoulder. His breath is warm on the back of her neck for a blissful moment and then gone. He traces his hands over the curve of her waist and her bottom and then he's pulling out.

They both stand back up and start straightening their clothes. She grabs an evidence bag, holds it out for him to drop the used condom in, and then deposits it in the hazardous waste bin for incineration. When she turns back his pants are done up and he's putting his shirt back on.

He opens his mouth as if to say something, but then closes it again. As he turns to leave, she panics. She can't let him go like this. She can't let it ruin their friendship. Now that it's over, he looks just as beaten as when he came in, but it's more raw now, more exposed. She gets it; she feels wrung out too.

But she's still glad they did it.

She rushes towards him and grabs his wrist, pulls him close for what might just be her most special hug ever. He holds her loosely, and his chest swells and his breath catches in what might be a tiny sob. She looks up, and his eyes are bright. He cups her cheek and leans in and they kiss once more. It's deep and desperate, but it's also full of empathy and compassion, an acknowledgement of everything that they've just shared. They break apart with their foreheads pressed together, her hands trailing down his arms until they're just touching fingers again, a gentle, lingering caress. 

She takes a step back and lets him go. He walks out quickly, without a word. They'll deal with the fallout whenever they see each other next, but right now it's more than either of them can deal with. 

As the door closes she slumps down and drops her head on the table. She knows that she's going to be thinking about it every time she comes in here for a few days. And the guilt reflex kicks in suddenly, telling her she's been an idiot. Not that she's against sex on principle, but it occurs to her that he was in a worse place than he was letting on, and maybe there would have been a better way to be a supportive friend than going straight in with the boning. And what if they were meant to be something more but now she's messed it up because now whenever he sees her he's going to be thinking about this time? Was that even something she wanted? Maybe they could have been more than friends if she'd waited until he was ready to move on. Maybe this is just a rebound thing. It doesn't feel like a rebound thing. It feels like… 

It feels like they shared something deep and important, and they might never be able to talk about it, but they were there for each other when it got so bad words weren't enough. 

They'll still be friends. It might be awkward for a week or two, but she's glad they did it. It doesn't change anything, for better or worse, but at least now she doesn't feel quite so alone.

"I'm not sorry!" she calls at the empty room.

Nobody answers. 

Her hand goes to her throat, but the cross isn't there. She doesn't want it anyway.


End file.
